


Underspoken

by AwayLaughing



Series: All The Days That Have Passed [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Espionage, Gen, Letters, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need never unsay what you only roundaboutly imply. Which is why Neji's developed a sudden interest in pest control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha everything is late now. Late forever. I figure as long as I get it done somehow I can be forgiven.
> 
> Challenge from [here](http://awayandlaughing.tumblr.com/post/68217772129/30-day-otp-challenge-for-the-fluff-impaired)
> 
> Day 3 - Secret language/signals

The first few days, or weeks even, in a refugee camp, even one that was fairly well situated, were utter and complete chaos. At least on the surface, anyway. Children ran about barefoot, animals wandered with little or no attempts to corral them. Washing hung across streets to dry despite the humidity and anything resembling organizational tidiness on behalf of the people running everything was not to be seen.

 

Over a year after being in the camp, however, you learned how to either fix those problems, work around them or see that they weren't really problems at all. Children still ran around, though most now had shoes for at least the colder months. Animals were penned save the cats and dogs and occasional homicidal goose. Washing was as it had been and Neji had managed to cobble together a system for himself and the people in charge of trying to make things work that could more or less be called _working_. You could find papers, at least and most weren't even mud splattered.

 

Outside of that, however, there was a method to the chaos. Shipments were regular now, there were actual semi-defined streets to wander through and the mail always came on the 7th of the month and again on the 21st, and left on the same day. Which was why, when a grubby genin Neji knew was in charge of guarding the parameter appeared with a letter, he was confused. Any mail from his family or friends would have some last week, or with the next batch if it was a reply to his own letters.

 

“Merchants from Cave, sir,” she explained. “Said they were given two ryo for this little thing. Can you imagine?”

 

Neji could, though only because two ryo to get a letter anywhere was obviously bribe money. Neji didn't know anyone in Cave country, granted but that wasn't the question and meant very little given the high mobility of most of his acquaintences. “Indeed,” he said taking the envelope and sliding it into the space between his vest and shirt. Pockets were too tempting for bored shinobi, even ones on the chest. "I will see to it soon."

 

Neji was more than willing to take time out of his day to see what in the name of all that was holy this was about, after thanking the genin and telling her to go get a bath. She bounced off gladly, and Neji ducked into the command tent. The letter had nothing indicative on it outside of a cleanly printed name, his own, and where to find him.

 

_Hyūga Neji_

_Commanding Jōnin, Aojihara Refugee Camp_

_Yu-Hi-Hara Border_

 

_Neji,_

 

_First off I'm sorry if you're still waiting on news about those antibiotics. I had everything lined up for review when I was moved off not only your camp, but all camps without any real warning. The whole thing is a real pain in the ass, let me tell you. Can't really tell you much about what I'm doing now, though not for the usual reasons. Mostly I don't know. Just know that as long as they don't ignore my many, many piles of agonizingly organized (and therefore troublesome) papers, whoever takes over for me will get you your antibiotics. And some spare vaccines for when flu season catches up with you._

 

_If not I'll kill them, assuming you don't do it first. For your career, I'll suggest not doing it first. Naras_ are _the go-to assassins for a reason._

 

_Anyway, I'm stuck here in Hora for who knows how long now, and can't say I have too much to complain about. Accommodations are more than comfortable, the food is great and the views are one of a kind. I can see Amegakure from my window, at least when I can see anything. Still rains in sheets here, which means mosquitoes everywhere when it's relatively dry. Makes me glad mom still slips me supplies, though I'll be out of bug balm sooner than later. Might have to actually make some of my own, or resort to what some of the locals do. Rubbing mud everywhere (as an aside, you know many of locals call it Doro no Kuni?)._

 

_It's all quite the drag._

 

_Right so, other point of this letter. It occurred to me you must be getting eaten alive even more than me, and even if technically it's not my job anymore I've gotten into the habit of helping I guess. And I have walls, at least, so I've enclosed a request letter for the clan on your behalf. It will make them move faster than if you sent it, though only because most have never been stared down by an annoyed Hyūga Neji. I hear it's pretty terrifying._

 

_Don't worry about replying, Neji. If you want to you can just put it out with your usual mail, if my guess is right that's about a week from when you'll get this. I'm in no rush, after all._

 

_Nara Shikamaru_

_(former) Refugee Camp Liaison_

 

If the fact it had been so expensive hadn't shouted that something was off about this letter, the content did. Shikamaru didn't just contact Neji to gossip, and definitely didn't do so if it was going to put him out two ryo. With that in mind, he folded the letter carefully before tucking it under his flack jacket, protected from Neji's own muddy environs and any prying eyes.

 

For now, he had geese to wrangle.

* * *

Neji forwarded his letter of recommendation to the Naras and sent back his own reply three days later, partly because it took that long to be positive he was reading Shikamaru's words correctly. The first paragraph was as it presented, and everything was, Neji guessed, completely true. But it didn't mean it was the whole story.

 

From what Neji could guess, Shikamaru was stuck in some sort of sticky situation in Cave country, one involving Ame, naturally, and a distinct lack of clarity. And verbal repartee. Or possibly politicking, not that there was a huge difference between the three.

 

At any rate, it wasn't a call for extraction, nor was the letter to the Nara clan. That was in fact just a plain old request for buckets of bug balm and reminder about the antibiotics and vaccines on top of that. Neji crafted his reply with all that in mind. And with a mind toward not allowing any nosey couriers to note a difference in the tone, if they even could.

 

Especially since he couldn't actually send it directly and therefore Intelligence would automatically be reading it. They did that with all forwarded mail only partly because it was their jobs.

 

_PO BOX 600-005_

_Administration_

_Konohagakure no Sato_

_Hi no Kuni_

_Forward to: Nara Shikamaru, RN012611, location undisclosed (Hora)_

 

_Nara,_

 

_Though you said a reply was unnecessary, I'm sure even you know that when someone goes to such great lengths in the name of one's own mission, gratitude is necessary. As such, you have my deepest thanks for the work you put into garnering medication for not only Aojihara camp but all the other camps. Likewise, I have opted to preemptively thank you for the vaccines you will no doubt have persuaded your clan to provide. Once the wet season finishes, we shall need them. I'm sure the other camps feel much the same, as they will about the bug balm._

 

_Suffice to say, I am betting my career on yours, Nara._

 

_That said, I am most bereft to learn you've been turned into a blood donor for Ame's parasites. At least you can slap at them with impudence and without fear that an Aburame will appear to mourn their fallen comrade. So surely, that alone is a one up from Konoha's summers, no? If not, then all I can say is believe me, the walls make a world of difference. There are things that come out of the woodwork in the rainy season that tent flaps just cannot combat._

 

_And your walkways are surely paved, so you've no grounds to complain about mud._

 

_At any rate, you still have my sympathies, I know you are secretly one for lounging in the sun. So cruel, to deprive you of that and your well cushioned office seat._

 

_Regards,_

_Hyūga Neji_

_Camp Aojihara Commanding Jōnin_

 

_PS: Off the top of your head, what is the minimum age for dispensing the antibiotics and vaccines. And is the bug balm toxic?_

* * *

The next letter arrived only a few days later, brought by a trim young woman who revealed she was from a player's troupe who was settled just down the road. Her arrival was was remarked upon by many, and Neji spent most of the day arranging things so people wouldn't all be rushing down and overwhelming the poor group once she'd run to-and-fro and confirmed the troupe would be setting up and doing some showings. Neji saw and appreciated their kindness for what it was, but still pried himself from the hullabaloo so he could read the letter.

 

His tent only offered a modicum of privacy. It's green sides blocked light and rain better than nothing, leaving the room in a muted, sickly glow. All his stuff, minimal as it was, was sealed away and firmly water tight, save anything he might need for an emergency and, of course, his rickety desk filled with papers. Neji left the tent flap open as he got settled, both to air out while it was actually dry and to let more light in.

 

A few interested people peered in, but they kept to themselves mostly. A few children were daring each other to actually enter and Neji obliged them by sending a harmless, hovering chakra orb their way. He shook his head at their shrieks of combined fear and joy and focused on the letter.

 

_Hyūga Neji_

_Commanding Jōnin, Aojihara Camp_

_Yu-Hi-Hara Border_

 

_Neji,_

 

_You know, you're well bred and thoroughly educated enough to know it's rude to use last names when I already started with first names. Honestly, didn't you have tutors?_

 

_But I appreciate your sympathy, even if I don't think you mean it as much as you could. We can't all be equipped with that Hyūga stoicism you know. You are right about swatting, though I can't twitch a finger without offending some paranoiac or other. Worried I'll rustle their robes while defending myself, I guess._

 

_As for walls keeping the more unsavoury creepy crawlies away, well that's true enough for the rooms but the garden is full of snakes. I try not to let any crazy scientists mar my opinion on them but when they're so underfoot it's hard to think kindly of them. Pretty patterns, I guess._

 

_Prettier than my office walls, I'll have you know and I don't miss those at all. Anyone who tells you office jobs are cushy are either crazy, or Ebisu._

 

_Which is to say they're all fucking crazy. Though I think we all are in different ways. Have to be to put up with all this mud, right?_

 

_Stay dry,_

_Nara Shikamaru_

 

Neji cocked his head, reading over the Nara's words. Others would have read it as being largely the same in both tone and content as the last one, but Neji noted the few key differences in word choices.

 

Paranoiac. Defend.

 

Two seemingly small words, but Shikamaru was neither paranoid by nature or all that defensive, so the fact he was feeling the latter and seeing the former meant whatever he was up to had him firmly on his back foot. Which was fine, really. Shikamaru always did best with a step between him and trouble.

 

The focus on walls was another dead giveaway and the message fell together neatly.

 

Shikamaru was feeling trapped and surrounded by enemies, and not well supported, if he was writing Neji to relieve stress. And it supported the idea he thought he was under surveillance of some sort. Ino and Chōji were obvious, but one was a clan head and the other was a noble who was going to be clan head soon. Neji was high ranking for his age and well respected in his clan, but he was still essentially in exile. Safe. Unable to effect anything, or so most would assume.

 

Neji stood and slipped the letter under a stack of maps and rooted around for a fresh sheaf of paper. He could very much prove those assumptions wrong, and not even need to lift anything more than a pen.

 

_Shikamaru,_

 

_Please forgive me lack of proper manners in my last reply, I've gotten used to speaking with you through rigorously polite bureaucratic channels. I suppose I just got into a pattern and failed to deviate, though in that case it would be worth pointing out you were actually more remiss than myself._

 

_But that is all water under the bridge, I'm too sure._

 

_However, you certainly are rude in assuming I do not mean my sympathies, I most certainly do. I could drop some water on the paper to fake some tears, if you'd like something more tangible. It would be fake but you know I am all about accommodating inane requests these days. I am also all about being magnanimous these days, so I forgive your slander._

 

_And the fact you are giving the snakes more benefit of the doubt than myself, though I'm certain they appreciate it. Just trying to live their lives, circle of life and whatnot. Are there not any gardeners about to keep them off the paths, at least? I recognize not everyone's coffers are as flush as my own clan's has been, but surely it's not that hard to do. We used to have our academy students do it, actually._

 

_One questions the dedication to child protection in my clan, sometimes._

 

 _Speaking of, and crazyness, a player's troupe has settled about two kilometers to our south, safely nestled into Hi no Kuni's tender care. At any rate, though that places them further from the nearest village than is likely lucrative, they've started up. Naturally, everyone wants to take advantage of the levity, refugee and worker alike so I'm left trying to make everyone happy. I've applied the blanket-policy of_ children first _and assigned a few shinobi per group, and so far no one has rioted._

 

_Hopefully my meagre luck lasts, and best of that same luck to you._

 

_Hyūga Neji_

* * *

After that, the letters stopped for almost a full month. Neji did not fret, however, recognizing the possibility that Shikamaru's mission had finally moved forward and he was simply on the move, or even, that he'd returned to Konohagakure and the letter was sitting in the bottom of a barrel somewhere.

 

What did arrive was a pair of Iwa-nin, four weeks and three days after his last letter was sent. Neji wasn't actually there for their arrival, but he could tell from the agitated buzzing around the camp they'd caused a scare somehow. So when he stepped into his command tent to see the four of them set up at a low table pilfered from...somewhere.

 

They were relatively normal looking, granted Iwa-nin in general were more tame than, say, Kiri. The two woman were both tall, one being very thin with dark, blue tipped hair that stuck up from her head in a manner reminiscent of Naruto, the other sporting white-blonde hair in a formal cut, keeping it out of the way in a low bun.

 

The shorter haired one stood when he entered, revealing mismatched blue and amber eyes set over a fine boned face, long nose and a pert mouth. He didn't let her prettiness distract from the fact she was bristling with weapons, though she was polite enough to keep her katana in view.

 

“Hyūga-san,” she said, “I am Heika, chūnin and this Jun, chūnin. We are sorry to have caused any commotion for your charges upon our arrival, I know they've grown accustomed t seeing largely Konoha-nin. Uchibori-sama asked us to bring something to you, as thanks for services rendered.”

 

Neji hadn't rendered any services to any Uchiboris or Iwa-nin in general. Still, he offered a head-nod and gestured for her to sit back down.

 

“I'm afraid you may have the wrong Hyūga,” he said, “though it will be simple enough for me to get whatever it is to the correct one.” Probably.

 

The white haired woman laughed, a rich deep sound and pulled a piece of paper from her wide sleeves. “The services were rendered by Nara-sama,” she said, smiling, causing both round cheeks to dimple. “Uchibori-sama thought delivering a letter was the least we could do for him, considering.”

 

Considering was never a good turn of phrase and Neji narrowed his eyes. “I'm assuming he's among the living, given he wrote,” Neji said and both women laughed gently.

 

“Apologies, Hyūga-san. I meant only he inconvenienced himself to help Uchibori-sama with something, so Uchibori-sama opted to return the favour.”

 

There was more, _considering_ always meant more, but whatever Shikamaru had been up to in Hora was still on the hush-hush.

 

“Very kind of Uchibori-sama,” Neji said, “Will you be staying the night?”

 

“No,” Jun said, “we would like to make it as close to Takigakure as possible before night falls, I understand a rain storm is coming.”

 

“It's best to assume so, yes,” Neji agreed and accepted the letter at last, tucking it into a pocket. “Will you need anything while you are here, then?”

* * *

_Neji,_

 

_I'm not sure what exactly you and Shikamaru usually talk about, but I thought it would be polite to send you a warning anyway. We'll be leaving Hora in about a week, as long as nothing else goes completely sideways. Considering Nara is safe and sound in a hospital bed I'm certain we'll avoid anything hairy._

 

_Beyond that I cannot tell you anything more, though I suppose I should mention Nara will be completely fine. Anything you write can be sent to his mother's home from now on though, Izumo says the PO Box is 2029 Tokumiku._

 

_I hope everything is going well in your camp, I know the clan is pleased by your good work. Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama specifically are always proud to read any reports involving yourself or your endeavours. Keep safe, cousin and I will see you next time you are in Konohagakure, hopefully._

 

_Hyūga Mahiru._

 

It took Neji a moment to place Mahiru among the clan before calling up a memory of a medic with a propensity for long sweaters and embroidery. Not a close member of the family, certainly but Neji appreciated hearing from them all the same and after a moment pulled another sheet of paper off his desk.

 

_Mahiru..._

* * *

Neji hadn't stepped foot in Konohagakure no Sato in five months, and it wasn't until the giant gates were looming over him he realized how very much he'd missed it. Waving to two chūnin on the wall, he wasted no time in dashing through and heading for the Hokage's tower. The sooner he made his reports the sooner he could get to doing something actually enjoyable.

 

As he leapt onto familiar roof tops, someone fell in beside him and Neji offered Shikamaru a wry smile.

 

“Hello Shikamaru,” he said as they made a sharp turn toward the city centre. Shikamaru grinned back.

 

“Hello Neji,” he said and Neji snorted at the grin. “I got your letter but Kakashi said you'd be coming in fro some R and R soon anyway so I thought I'd wait,” the younger jōnin said.

 

“Good,” was all Neji said. “You can tell me why you ended up in hospital.”

 

Shikamaru gave him a faux-innocent look. “Well that's easy. I stepped on a snake.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Moyagakure lived up to it's name. Nestled between two large mountains valley fog rested over the entire village, the chill of the late winter leaving slick patches all through the small settlement. Neji and his team sat at a low table, listening to the village's jōnin commander as she detailed how the payment would go.

 

“This will be acceptable, then?” she asked, sliding the papers to Shikamaru, ostensibly the politico among their group of friends. “We know it will take several years to pay off the debt however-”

 

“It is more than fine, Jisei-sama,” he said, accepting the papers with a small smile. Moyagakure was not a rich village. It had no kage to protect it's interests on the international scale and their ninjas were woefully untrained. It was only their very hard to reach location that kept them from utter destruction, or being taken over by Iwa. “Hokage-sama understands your limitations. You must still feed and house your people, after all.” The commander nodded, her pale face relaxing slightly.

 

“Indeed,” she said, before something behind them caught her interest. She stood gracefully, bowing to them once she was completely unfolded. Being a very tall woman – certainly taller than Neji himself – it was a very interesting thing to see. He had suspicions about her. All her movements spoke to training better than anything Moyagakure had produced in recent years. “I'm needed elsewhere,” she said, “but two of my ninja will be keeping you company until you leave tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you, Jisei-sama,” Neji said, “we appreciate your hospitality.” Shikamaru just nodded, still going over the papers in his hand. Moegi and Inaho, who had been laregly silent during the meeting, echoed his thanks. The door to their private room had barely closed before Moegi threw her arms onto the table, chin resting on her forearms.

 

“Why do we need babysitters?” she asked, “we haven't caused trouble yet. I don't think you even know how to cause trouble, senpai.”

 

Inaho smiled, ruffling the younger girl's hair. “They're just making sure we don't go snooping,” she said. Moegi rolled her eyes, batting away her hands.

 

“Yeah yeah, still. We're not Konohamaru, we can behave.” She shot Neji a questioning glance, “er, we are going to behave, right?”

 

“Correct,” he said. Shikamaru set the papers down, catching his eye for the briefest second. “Everything in order?”

 

“Mmm,” Shikamaru said, stretching slowly. “Everything as expected.” Neji just nodded, as if he couldn't hear the underlying meaning to the words.

 

“Then we're clear to leave on schedule?” Moegi asked. She had not enjoyed her stay in the foggy valley, not that Neji faulted her for it. It was a dead boring job, and the wet clung to everything. He could not wait to get home and be dry.

 

“Rumour has it there's a storm front headed this way,” Shikamaru said, “but we should be OK.” Neji really did cock his eyebrow this time, feeling Inaho's eyes on him. Inaho had barely made it to chūnin, earning a field promotion after her team's failure in his first chūnin exams. Despite that, she was older than Neji himself by seven years, and had a keen eye. Likely she was aware they weren't being upfront about their conversation. Whether she knew the specifics he had no way of investigating, for now.

 

“How big a storm?” Shikamaru shrugged.

 

“A little thunder, a little lightning. I hear it's been lingering by the mountains though, so we should pass right by without any problem.”

 

“Good,” was all Neji said. If the commander was a nuke-nin from Kumo, he did not really want to have to fight her to get home. They'd issue a report when they got home and someone would probably be sent to deal with it in their own time, at the Hokage's discretion. Moegi looked uneasy.

 

“I hate running in the rain,” she said, “are you sure we won't get stuck in it?”

 

“Oh now that we're not in danger of, “ Shikamaru said.

 

Inaho shot him a confused glance before saying, "I think our babysitters are here.” On cue, a knock came at the door and two brown haired girls stepped inside, matching smiles on their faces.

 

“Welcome to Moyagakure,” the first chirped. “I'm Hanshaha-”

 

“-and I'm Issai. We'll be your guides for the rest of your stay.”

 

Neji really couldn't bring himself to smile at them. “We're looking forward to it,” he said instead, ignoring the almost silent snort from Shikamaru. Inaho's smirk and Moegi's stifled giggle suggested to him that even if they hadn't followed the earlier conversation, this time he was being a bit more transparent. The guide's didn't notice however.

 

Neji wasn't sure if that was a blessing or not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos of your own if you stumble on this and manage to discern any meaning in those letters.


End file.
